Awakened
by SageKyuubi
Summary: Hatred can do great things, great catastrophes that is. One Naruto Uzumaki comes to hate someone so much, the greatest demon ever known is stirred from it's slumber in one of it's pieces...
1. Prologue

**AN: This little bit has been floating around my head, and just as it makes its way into my mind in the wee hours of the night, I lose it by the time I wake. Such a bother! But now it's here after playing a wonderful game called Asura's Wrath, none of which will actually be in the story. His rage was inspiring, that and his revivals.**

**That aside, this little crossover was spurred on with my still living obsession with Kyuubi and Juubi. What if the Juubi still lived on, but not in its own body, but in that of the Kyuubi, living along side it. That is, until a rage it had never known shocks it back to life.**

**What if, the day Naruto thought Sasuke hide died on that bridge, after channeling Kurama, a darker presence fought its way through. Only to make it just short when Naruto discovered Sasuke lived. Then again when Pein nearly destroyed the leaf, seemingly killing Hinata. Kurama was pushed aside by his predecessor long enough for it to take root into Naruto.**

**Enough of this, let's move to the story!**

**0o0o0**

The greatest demon of all, the Juubi once wreaked havoc on earth. Every breath it took, every move it made was out of hatred. For this beast was made by the hatred of mankind when they first walked the earth. A swirling mass of hate and chakra developed a form. Though it bore no resemblance to an animal. The only things that could be made out before one died were ten swishing tails and one large red rippling eye.

Decades later, a being now revered as a god, fought this beast, sealing it away in the orb in the sky we call the moon. It's soul split, it's power divided. But it was destined to live again, but in a way that one would think.

**0o0o0**

Rippling gray eyes bore into shining white openings in a mass of black and crimson. Orange spikes of hair swayed with the gusts of wind that danced around the worn figure. Robes of black with red clouds tattered from the ongoing battle hugged the frame of their wearer. Nagato watched as the fox like figure with six tails, hunched on all fours growled at him.

"Do you hate me? Loath me?" The self proclaimed god asked blankly.

The beast before him growled in response, only to blur and speed around him, kicking up dirt and wind alike.

"Shinrei… Tensei!" Nagato bellowed, unleashing an unseen force in all directions, knocking the beast down, giving him enough time to perform his next technique. He clapped his hands together, forming a black sphere. He let it float upward, reaching great heights. Once it slowed he let loose another roar, announcing the technique. "Chibaku Tensei!"

Earth, trees, even water was pulled towards the sphere. The beast tried and tried to escape the pull, but it was no use. With a great clump of earth, the pseudo fox was pulled into the mass, getting lost among the small moon's surface.

**0o0o0**

Naruto sat in the ankle deep waters that the seal manifested in his mind, jacket open, shirt lifted, the seal was opening, and it seemed as if blood was pouring out of it.

"**Come boy… Pull the seal…" **Kurama hissed seductively. **"With my power… You can make him suffer…"**

Even more of the fox's chakra slithered towards his host, only for it to stop as the fox felt something stir within himself. The boy's hatred had been simply swirling beneath the surface. The boy that he knew, so naïve and easy going was waning. And Kurama felt a bit of himself react to that strongly. Something even darker than himself began to awaken.

Red grew darker, darker, and darker still, until it was a dark black. The once red flame like chakra was slithering past the bars, it's deep blackness giving off the feeling of such rage, such suffering, that the fox flinched at it. It reached the mass of blood that simply simmered in the water.

After a moment, what appeared to be a slit opened, revealing a great red eye, rippling patters spread from the dark pupil. Between each line was a tomoe like mark.

The mass of black began to swirl, finding its way into the boy's stomach, making him curl over in pain. Just when he thought it was over, a hand palmed Naruto in the stomach, forcing the seal closed.

**0o0o0**

(Just for the sake of time, I'm going to assume most of you have seen this scene with Minato talking Naruto down and move on.)

A skinless and furless giant fox ripped through the surface of earth, roaring as it spit what looked to be fire. Eight tails of chakra and blood ripped through the surface as well, standing erect as the fox continued to roar.

Pein watched at the show of raw power, _'So this is the power of the Kyuubi… Amazing… Wait… What's going on?'_

Red slowly started to darken, and a liquid like energy started to surface, covering muscle and bone alike. The fox like head started to swell and change shape, two eyes slowly became one and two more tails sprouted forth, as the rest turned black.

The terror known as the Juubi was alive again… Until it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. All that hatred was pulled in, leaving a blonde boy with a scowl and two yellow eyes.

**0o0o0**

**AN: Short and sweet, well hopefully for the latter, but it's the first of hopefully many to come, have a few drafted ideas written down… O.o Need to transcribe them here and well yeah, maybe you'll see them. Along with many other ideas swimming in my noggin!**

**Any requests on where this should go or stories I should TRY and write, give me a shout, leave a review.**

**SageKyuubi… OUT! Ja Ne!**


	2. Because I'm a Vampire

**AN: Well already up on this again, few chapters may be short, but mind you that I write the AN like this before I start writing the story, then another once I finish at the bottom. I have an idea to seal away the large amount of power Naruto just obtained in the last chapter, and like an RPG, unlock abilities and levels as things progress.**

**Now enough of the idle chitchat and my possibly giving away anything vital or spoiling and on with the show!**

**0o0o0**

Hardly a week after the big fight, Naruto was forced from the village. Now before you take it the wrong way, he wasn't shunned for displaying such great power of the nine tails, it was for his own safety in fact. It appeared to be that Sage Mode suppressed changes that should have occurred once he exited Bijuu mode. But once the fight had ended, Naruto was hospitalized when he started to seize up upon entering the village after his big victory.

Said blond host stood in a green blazer and brown pants, just exiting a large yellow… For lack of a better word, brick. His right hand was wrapped in dark grey bandages with runes written all along their length, though only his hand was visibly covered. Upon his right eye was an eye-patch matching in color and sealing array.

Our hero was no longer completely human, he had somehow merged with the presence of the Juubi that had come alive in Kurama. Kurama was a mysterious case, not only had he soothed this ninja turned student after he'd been put under by the sheer pain, he told him a story about the very being that brought he and his brothers and sisters into existence. Spoke of the resemblance Naruto held with the great Rokudo Sennin.

Sadly, this warming scene had to be interrupted when Naruto was completely healed, but before he woke, the fox gave his name. **"Boy! Before you go, from now on, call me… Kurama… I won't answer otherwise!" **He demanded with a bit of a chuckle, making Naruto smile.

**0o0o0**

Naruto stumbled out of the bus, getting a wave and a hearty laugh from the driver. "Psycho…" He muttered as he set off on his way.

He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Baa-chan before he was sent off.

_(A few days earlier)_

_Naruto was leaning back on the bed in the hospital, having just come to after what seemed like a nap to him, but an eternity to everyone around him. "Naruto!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of his door, before it was slung open fiercely by a buxom blonde woman with a purple diamond on her head. "I see you've come to… Well we have much to discuss…" She started._

_Naruto could only cringe, he didn't like when she was so serious, and this could only mean bad for him. "About what Obaa…" He said weakly, voice rasping from dryness._

"_You remember the fight just a few days ago correct?" She questioned seriously, but as softly as she could, worried about her adoptive little brother._

_Naruto could only nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment to convey what he was thinking._

"_Well, I don't know if you remember this, but you achieved eight tails… Before something else happened…" She lead on, which ended with her gesturing to his arm and eye currently bandaged pretty heavily._

_At this point, he'd noticed that he couldn't see anything clearly with his left eye, but he was still able to see. Naruto brought a hand to his face and felt that there were indeed bandages. "But… I can see…" He said out loud when it was intended to be a thought._

"_Your arm and eye went through a few changes as well once you returned… You gained ten tails before returning to normal and finishing Nagato… Last I checked, the nine tails had only that… Nine tails…" She hinted as best she could._

_Naruto's visible eye widened, "Kurama! He sai-"_

"_Who?" Tsunade interrupted, very confused at the new name._

"_The nine tails, his name is Kurama! He was keeping me safe… Separate from something. He said it was what he used to be…" He glanced to his right arm, tracing one of the strips of seal idly. "The Juubi…"_

_(Current Time)_

Naruto felt a voice in the back of his mind, urging him to wreak havoc, but he kept ignoring it. In short, the Juubi had changed Naruto into a hanyou, and his power manifested randomly in his body, the only two noticeable areas being his right arm, and left eye. Both had been damaged throughout the fight and in recent fights. Kyuubi had forced the majority of his right arm to rebuild when the Rasenshuriken was created, making it all that much easier to take over. The seals suppressed the Juubi's nature and allowed Naruto to control it freely.

His eye was another story, able to see through his bandages, even when suppressed by seals, and he was able to see random sorts of energy with it, such as auras and even chakra. It came in handy, but all these changes had left him struggling to mold his chakra well enough, and he wasn't even able to use Sage Mode. All in all, he was frustrated.

Naruto was forced from his home until he was able to control these changes, and was no longer a risk to himself or others. The Akatsuki had all but disappeared and that wasn't even the weirdest part. The masked man, the newest member, Tobi as they called him, he was responcible for the seals and bandages that kept the new powers at bay. Leaving with a short good bye and a mention of something along the lines of disbanding of the dawn.

**0o0o0**

Naruto couldn't help but scowl in distaste at his new surroundings, withering trees, endless graveyards, and the sky, it was neither sunny nor cloudy, it simply was there. Bats were in just about every tree or even over head.

He'd finally made it out of the graveyards and the school was coming into sight. In an instant, he felt his left eye roll into the back of his head, and he spotted a blinding light. So much energy, it was nearly impossible to look at.

"Look out!" Came a loud voice, with his right eye, he was able to make out long shining pink hair before he felt an impact and weight hit his chest, and his world was turned upside down.

"Ite te te te…!" He said rubbing his head with his right arm, and pushing up with his left. For some reason, the ground on his left was very soft… And whenever he pressed on it, it made a noise.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with pink once more, but it wasn't all hair this time around, bright pink skin under two large round green eyes seemed to glow unnaturally, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Gomen! Gomen!" He chanted in alarm and embarrassment. He stood and quickly pulled her up. "I couldn't get out of the way in time. I'm normally pretty good about that." He said with a sheepish laugh, and an ironically foxy grin.

"No, I should be apologizing, I only lost control because I'm anemic, I should have been able to move in time." She pushed a strand of hair over her ear with her left, and reached out to shake with her right, only to notice a stray scratch on his cheek. "Oh no you're bleeding!" She screamed in alarm, immediately producing a handkerchief from her pocket and rubbing away the bit of blood.

"It's alright, I heal fast…" Naruto tried to reassure her, which did seem to work, that is until she got a whiff of his blood on the fabric.

"I-…I'm sorry but… It's because I'm a vampire…" The girl said softly, leaning forward.

He could only get out "Sorry about wha-…" When she bit into his neck, drinking from him for what seemed like forever. Her soft moans filled his ears, putting him into a trance.

Soon though, she had dislodged herself from his neck and had the decency to blush. "I… I couldn't help myself… Please don't hate me!" She all but yelled at him, turning around, inhaling deeply.

After a moment, she found a hand on each of her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I don't hate you… You can't help that you're a vampire… Like many people who have these burdens…" He said cryptically.

"Well… I haven't even introduced myself… But before I do… How do you feel about vampires…?" The girl asked shyly, even after getting so close, and _Moaning_ into his ear.

"I don't hate them particularly… I guess they are just… People?" He asked more than said, but that was all she needed.

"Well I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire!" The now named Moka cheered, hauling Naruto along with her towards the academy.

With a bit of effort to get his barrings, Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Namikaze. Nice to meet you!" He yelled with a smile.

**AN: And that's the chapter, I hope I can get some action and stuffs up by next chapter, and if you play your cards right and review, I could have another up by later today, or early tomorrow!**


End file.
